


[Script Offer][F4M] A Free-Use Trophy for the MVP

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Free Use, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Outercourse, audio script, f4m - Freeform, good girl, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fsub][Mdom][Cheerleader][Post-Game Celebration][Free Use][Gushing About You][Blowjob]["Sir" and "Good Girl" Mentions][Facefucking][Throatpie][Outercourse][Assjob][Doggy Style][Ass Smacks][Squirting][Anal Virginity][Pull My Ponytail][Two Creampies]
Kudos: 12





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Free-Use Trophy for the MVP

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: Your football team has done well this season, and now you've won the championship finals against the toughest team in the league! As the quarterback, you played a huge role in making that happen, and people expect you to go pro as soon as you graduate. Most of the festivities are over, but one of your school's cheerleaders wants to congratulate you personally...

Speaker Tone/Personality: As implied in the synopsis, the speaker is a cheerleader that attends the same school as the listener. She's peppy, energetic, and super-friendly to most people. Like the rest of the cheer squad, she's had a crush on the listener for a VERY long time.

[setting is the football team's locker room]

[optional SFX of hurried footsteps]

Phew...there you are; I've been looking all over for you!

I'm sure you've heard this a million times by now, but congrats on winning the big game!

You've gotta be, like, the BEST quarterback our school's ever had! Watching you play is always super-fun!

The rest of the team is good too, but YOU...you always look so tough, and calm, and focused...mmmm...

...Uh, where was I? Oh, yeah! Me and the other cheerleaders talk about you all the time! You probably don't notice because you're too busy being a superstar and whatnot!

In fact, we even came up with an idea; a way to reward you for all your hard work this season!

Wanna guess what it is? [short pause, followed by a giggle] No, silly! You're not getting a new car, you're getting ME! I'm your reward!

All of us drew straws and I won, which means that I get to be your personal fucktoy...with your permission, of course!

You shoulda seen the look on the cheer captain's face...she was sooooo pissed that she lost!

[short pause] Uh, YEAH, I'm serious! My body is yours to use and abuse however you want! Doesn't that sound great?

Everyone else went home, and this place won't close for at least a few hours...it'll just be you and me [giggle]

So how 'bout it, stud? Will you accept your lovely...sexy...slutty little prize? [quietly] Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...

[overjoyed] Yayyyyy! I knew you couldn't turn down such a generous offer!

Such a smart guy...and so HOT, too! I'm not kidding when I say that we talk about you ALL. THE TIME.

How great you are at football...how much we all wanna fuck you...[giggle]...that kinda stuff!

Don't get mad, but...one time I snuck into the men's locker room and I, uh...saw you naked...

[short pause] Sorry, the other girls dared me to do it! I couldn't say "no", or they'd make fun of me for weeks! 

To be honest, I would've done it anyway...but that doesn't matter now!

The point is, I know how AMAZING you look under that uniform, and I couldn't wait to tell them! 

You should be proud; you've helped the cheer squad make it through some lonely nights...or A LOT of lonely nights...

Come to think of it, have I EVER fingered myself while thinking about someone else? [short pause] Nope...I'm pretty sure it's always been you!

Sorry, I'm rambling...let's get back to the matter at hand! Which part of me do you want first?

Do you wanna use my mouth? I put on this lipstick just for you! I could leave a bunch of kissy marks while I'm sucking your cock!

Oooh, what about my tits? They're so big, they can barely fit into my top! I'm lucky they don't pop out every time I do a routine...

...Or we could skip all that, and you can just shove your cock into my pussy! Look, I made it easy for you and didn't wear any panties!

However you wanna use me, I'm totally cool with it!

[short pause] You want me on my knees? Okay! This means I get to blow you, right?

[short pause] Yessss! Pull that lovely cock out; I can't wait to see it again!

[short pause] Damn...it looks 10 times better up close! Time to go to work...

[improv blowjob]

Oh my God, you taste so fucking good...

I've been wanting to wrap my lips around this thing for AGES!

[improv cont'd]

You're already leaking precum...that game must've left you all pent-up, huh?

Don't worry, I'll help you relax...as many times as you want...

[improv cont'd]

Can I call you "Sir"? After all, you own me now!

[short pause] I can? [giggle] Great! So...am I doing a good job, Sir?

Should I go faster? Fondle your balls at the same time?

[short pause] You want me to go deeper? Yes Sir!

I might need some help, though...can you grab my hair?

[grunt] Yeah, like that! Now, push my head onto your cock!

[improv facefucking]

[choking] It feels so great to be used by you...

Keep going, Sir; make me take every inch!

[improv cont'd]

[choking] I'm getting so wet from this...

Feeling your cock hit the back of my throat...I love it!

[improv cont'd]

[choking] Fuck my face for as long as you want, Sir! I can take it!

[improv cont'd]

[choking] Your cock's starting to twitch...are you about to cum?

[short pause] Yeah? You can cum in my mouth, if you want!

I'll be a good girl and swallow every drop, I promise!

[improv cont'd]

[choking] Please Sir, cum in my mouth! Shoot a hot, sticky load down my throat!

Please...don't stop fucking my face until you do!

[improv to orgasm, you sound happy as he cums in your mouth]

[gulping and swallowing] I'm sorry, Sir...[choking]...I couldn't swallow it all...

I thought I could be a good girl for you, but...you just came so much!

[short pause] I know how I can make it up to you! How 'bout I give you a lapdance; help get your cock ready for more?

My round ass fills up this skirt pretty nicely, don't you think?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Why, thank you! Take a seat, and I'll get started!

[improv outercourse]

Don't worry Sir, I'll make your cock hard again in no time!

Then you can put it in a different hole...or back in my mouth, it's up to you!

[improv cont'd]

Your cock feels so snug between my ass cheeks!

Should I keep bouncing up...and down? How 'bout I shake my ass from side to side?

Oooh...[giggle]...your cock seems to like THAT!

[improv cont'd]

Should I keep going, Sir? Or do you think you're good to go?

[short pause, followed by a grunt] I thought you'd warn me before bending me over, but that's okay!

See how wet I am? You fucked my face so hard, I almost came with you!

Why don't you stick it in my pussy, and finish the job...maybe cum in there, as well?

[soft moan] Fuck, you slid right in...have at it, Sir!

[improv doggy style]

Come on...[moan]...give it to me!

Fuck my pussy as hard as you fucked my face!

[improv cont'd]

Sir, could you...could you smack my ass? Please?

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] Fuck...can I have another one?

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] More...please?

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] Oh God...I can't get enough!

[SFX of a few more ass smacks, followed by moans] Ohhhh yesssss!

[improv cont'd]

GOD, I can't wait to cum all over your cock! It's gonna feel so fucking great!

You're gonna let me cum, right Sir? I know I didn't swallow all your cum like I promised, but I've been a good girl otherwise...right?

[short pause] You will!? Oh, thank you Sir! You're the best!

[improv cont'd]

I'm so close...keep pounding me from behind...

Make me cum, Sir...[moan]...make your good girl cum...please...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Holy shit, did I...did I just squirt!? I didn't think anyone could make me do that...

Sir, your cock is fucking amazing! I never wanna fuck anyone else!

[improv cont'd]

Your cock is twitching again...don't hold back, Sir! Cum inside me!

Flood my pussy with cum, just like you did to my mouth!

[excited moans as he cums inside you] Yes...yes...don't pull out until you're done cumming...I want it ALL!

[short pause] Damn...I feel sorry for the janitors; they're gonna hate us for leaving this mess behind!

Oh well...it's worth it. Your cock is most definitely worth it! So, you wanna fuck my pussy again or---

\---Ummm...I can feel your tip on my asshole...Sir, are you trying to take my ass?

[short pause] You are!? But...I've never done anal before...won't it be too tight?

[short pause] You're right, Sir; I'm your personal fucktoy. You get to have me however you want.

I keep a bottle of lube in my purse, but it's supposed to be for other stuff! Go grab it; I'll stay here and keep my ass in the air.

[longer pause] 

Alright...I think I'm ready. Please be careful with my ass, Sir! Take it slow!

[grunt] That's the tip, right? It feels okay...keep going.

[soft moan] Fuck, my asshole is tight...but it's starting to feel kinda good! You should be able to fit the rest in...

[soft moan] Wow...that went better than I thought it would! I'm glad I can take all of you!

Still, try to go easy on me okay? [short pause] Thank you, Sir!

[improv anal]

I could get used to this...

[moan] Yeah, getting fucked in the ass ain't half-bad!

[improv cont'd]

Sir, can you speed up a little? Just a little!

[moan] YES, perfect...keep that pace!

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] My ass jiggles even more than when you fucked my pussy...

I'm happy to give you a show, as long as your cock keeps working its magic!

[improv cont'd]

Sir, go faster! I'm really getting into it now!

[moan] That's it! Use my ass like it was meant to be used!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, you're gonna make me squirt again...I can feel my pussy dripping...

[short pause] What? You're gonna cum with me? That's great!

[improv cont'd]

Pull my ponytail, Sir! Make me back up onto your cock!

I want that load to go as deep as possible!

[moan] Oh fuck...here it comes! Don't fucking stop!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] My ass...is feeling kinda sore [giggle]

I don't care, though! That was a lot of fun!

[short pause] What time is it? I think it's getting pretty late, Sir! Do you wanna do something else, or should we call it a night?

[short pause] Fair enough! Your cum is dripping out of everything but my ears...and I'm pretty sure you won't fit in there!

So what did you think of your reward? I was SUCH a good girl, wasn't I?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I'm glad you agree! [kiss] We can do this again sometime, if you want!

I'll just show up at your dorm room one night, for no reason whatsoever...with some toys and extra lube...

[giggle] And maybe some of the other girls will join me! They'll be SUPER jealous after I tell them what happened!

Anywho, I'm gonna go now. It'll take a few showers to wash all of this cum out...see ya later!

[optional SFX of footsteps]


End file.
